


Good Night

by remm_remm



Series: blue bird - hwasun oneshots [2]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, One Shot, Pining, Romance, because it's like 5 hwasun stories on the whole internet, hwasun again, hyejin is also cute, more hwasun!!!, so much pining, yong is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remm_remm/pseuds/remm_remm
Summary: Yongsun is having an unexpected guest in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Kim Yongsun | Solar
Series: blue bird - hwasun oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120778
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me having fun, please don't take it too seriously. Stan Mamamoo, listen to their music and spread love.
> 
> Happy New Year! Stay healthy✨
> 
> (Why is it so hard to write in English? .-.)

Yongsun wakes up from the loud electronic beeping of the front door opening and sits up in her bed. She always had trouble sleeping, but during her solo promotions it got worse. And even now, on a well-deserved rest, Yongsun twitches and wakes up from every little rustle, unable to rest properly. Her body is too used to the wake-ups at 4 in the morning and night drives to the company building, to the studio, to Music Bank, to radio stations.

There are five people, besides Yongsun, who know the code to her apartment – her manager, Yonghee-unnie, Byulyi, Wheein, and Hyejin.

She hears the door shutting with a gentle 'click' and immediately knows that this is not Yonghee-unnie or Byulyi. They wouldn't bother to be quiet. Wheein would never show up without telling beforehand, especially at – Yongsun looks at the time on her phone and chokes a little - at 3:28 am. And Hyejin had been to her apartment only once, when Yongsun held a housewarming party. She is so not the usual guest around here. Plus, she's in the middle of her solo album recording and practically lives at Woosang's studio, so the probability of her breaking into Yongsun’s house at such a late hour is close to zero.

So, that leaves only one option: it's one of the managers, which means that something has changed in her schedule, which means that she will have to get up and start to prepare. Yongsun doesn't know for what exactly, but that's nothing. She'll get there.

She comes out of the bedroom barefoot, trying not to pay attention to the instant numbness of her toes against the cold floor, and squints helplessly, struggling to seek out the hunched figure in the darkness of the hallway.

"Unnie?" She whispers and pokes around for glasses she forgot last night on a coffee table.

"Wow, I am your unnie now?" The familiar hoarse voice reaches her ears, and the goddamn butterflies in her stomach immediately respond with excited trepidation.

Yongsun puts on her glasses, turns on the light and immediately winces at the cold artificial glow of the lamp. In bright light and with a normal vision she easily recognizes none other than Ahn Hyejin standing in the hallway, propping up the wall with her shoulder, tired, sleepy, with a shy smile on her soft lips. She lazily fiddles with the car keys, her huge bag lies on her feet, and there are music sheets with uneven handwriting and a crumpled corner of some colorful magazine sticking out of opened zipper.

"Hyejin?" Yongsun blinks in confusion. Like if she opens and closes her eyes for a specific amount of times, the hallucination will disappear. "What are you doing here?"

"Were you waiting for someone?" Hyejin ignores her question. She is still standing at the front door, kicking the rug with the toe of her tattered sneakers.

"I heard the door opening," Yongsun replies, strangely mesmerized by the movement of Hyejin's foot. She kicks Yongsun's brand new rug, then twists her thin ankle, and kicks again. (Hyejin could never stand still, especially when she's nervous. She always jerks her shoulders, arms, legs, twists and turns, as if she wants to go to the toilet, shifts from foot to foot, frantically snaps the pen cap, getting on the nerves of everyone around her. “Restless soul,” Wheein jokingly says. Yongsun finds this quirk of hers weirdly charming. Well, truth be told, Yongsun finds everything about Hyejin charming.) "Thought it was my manager."

"Ah."

There it is, their usual silence that always around when they are alone. Both Yongsun and Hyejin got so used to the lack of words between them that they stopped considering it as awkward. If they finally have something to say to each other, they will definitely do it, but for now both are quite content to stay silent.

Hyejin is wearing oversized clothes again, and they hang on her like a potato sack. Correction: a very stylish potato sack that looks like it's made specifically for Ahn Hyejin to wear. No one but her can look so good in this terrible vomit-colored hoodie and old grey sweatpants rolled up halfway down her right calf (Yongsun still stares at her bare ankles and even forgets to be embarrassed about her shameless gawking).

"Should I… leave?" Hyejin asks quietly, and Yongsun looks up at her face. She's not wearing any makeup; she bites her lower lip nervously and generally looks small and fragile in her ugly oversized hoodie. "It's just that your house is closer to the studio than mine. I have a day off tomorrow, but I'm really tired, so I thought I could sleep on your couch, and tomorrow morning I would go to my apartment-"

She continues to mumble something under her mouth, but Yongsun doesn't listen. Just shortens the distance between them in three steps, gently takes Hyejin by the elbow, immediately shutting her up by that gesture, and pulls her to the direction of the bathroom. Hyejin only has time to throw off her sneakers.

"Take a shower, you smell like bad delivery food and energy drinks," Yongsun says, pushing her into the small bathroom and closing the door right before her nose. "I'll bring a change of clothes."

Yongsun scolds her stupid pounding heart as she searches for some spare shorts and T-shirt in the closet. She is thirty years old, but the thought that Ahn Hyejin came to her house at 4 am transforms her to a nervous schoolgirl all again.

 _Stupid_ , she tells herself when a shit-eating grin unwillingly spreads across her face, _come to your senses._

She opens the bathroom door slightly, only to put clean clothes on the dresser and leave, but her gaze suddenly catches on the exposed patch of tan skin, and Yongsun's brain just stops functioning for a second. Hyejin has already left the shower and now stands on a soft, fleecy rug, drying her hair with a large towel, and Yongsun, in fact, sees only couple of bruises on her knees and graceful curves of her wide hips, everything else is covered with a towel, but Yongsun's sight immediately goes dark, and she's dizzy and- oh god, she's blushing.

"Sorry!" she squeaks, throws the clothes at Hyejin's face and slams the door with a loud 'thud'.

"What-"

"Sorry!" Yongsun shouts again, placing her forehead against the bathroom door. "I didn’t mean to!"

Hyejin is silent for a while, and when Yongsun is already desperate to receive any reaction, a dull voice whispers from the bathroom: "It's okay, unnie."

If Yongsun hadn't been stupid and in love, she would have moved away from the door, made an impromptu sleeping place for Hyejin on the couch, and went back to her warm bed to continue watching a dream about dinosaurs dancing her solo choreography.

But Yongsun is stupid, and Yongsun is in love with Ahn Hyejin, so she just stands there, propping up the bathroom door with her whole body, smiling the most idiotic smile in her arsenal. And, of course, after a few minutes the door opens, and Yongsun, just like a main character of the most cheesy and banal k-drama, falls right into Hyejin's arms.

How embarrassing. And how wonderful.

Hyejin smells of Yongsun's shampoo and Yongsun's shower gel, so she allows herself one second of weakness and nuzzles maknae's shoulder, breathes in the pleasant warmth of Hyejin's soft and clean body.

Throughout this second, she is absolutely, infinitely happy.

Then the reality drops on her like a bucket of cold water, and she recoils, blushing deeply. An apology is about to escape her lips, but Hyejin pulls her back, smiling that grin of hers, the one that made Yongsun want to smile back and kiss her round cheekbones and squinted crescent eyes and wrinkled nose.

"Why are you like that?" Hyejin breathes somewhere behind Yongsun's ear, sending a wave of goosebumps down her spine.

"L-like what?" Yongsun manages to splutter, seriously wondering if she was dreaming right now, if all of this was just an imagination of her sleep-deprived mind. Because Hyejin's arms wrap around her waist, clinging to the fabric of her pyjamas, and she exhales regularly into Yongsun’s neck and presses against her with her whole body, as if she has done it hundreds of times before. It just couldn't be real.

"Cute," Hyejin mutters wearily.

"You need to sleep," Yongsun replies quietly. "And so do I."

"Let's go sleep together?" Hyejin pouts in an attempt to appear charming. At that very moment, pressed against Hyejin's warm body, Yongsun would not deny her anything at all, with or without aegyo.

She just nods dumbly and leads her into the bedroom, lays her down on the free side of the bed and crawls under the cold blanket herself, not daring to shuffle too close to her unexpected bedmate. She turns off the main light but leaves the nightlight and can see gratitude in Hyejin's eyes.

Yongsun still remembers all of her little habits from the years they shared a room, even after all this time. Like the fact that Hyejin doesn't like to fall asleep in complete darkness, so their room almost all the time stood with the lights on. They often had arguments considering this, because Yongsun already then was suffering from bouts of insomnia, and Hyejin just couldn't stand the pitch-black darkness in the room (and that's why she preferred to sleep in the living room with a TV on, but it was uncomfortable as hell, Yongsun tried it once). They both were stubborn and impatient and _loud_ while arguing, and after some time Byulyi predictably got tired of their nightly squabbles and just bought them a huge sunflower-shaped nightlight, which, if Yongsun remembers correctly, is still somewhere in the boxes with old things that gather dust in the back of the dressing room.

"Unnie," Hyejin whispers.

"Yes?"

"I finished recording my title song today." There is so much pride in her tired voice that Yongsun can't help but smile. "It turned out pretty good."

If perfectionist Hyejin says this is _pretty good_ , then for everyone else it's a _damn masterpiece_.

Yongsun turns her head to look at Hyejin and admires her satisfied expression. Hyejin's eyes can no longer remain open, and she blinks adorably like a sleepy owlet, presses one cheek to the pillow and sighs, measuredly and calmly, slowly sinking into sleep.

"I'm sure the song is perfect," Yongsun replies a little later than she should have.

"Well, I don't know about 'perfect'-"

"You’re always perfect," Yongsun blurts out, because she's sleepy too, and she's stupid and in love with Ahn Hyejin.

"Ah, unnie, you’re going to make me blush," Hyejin chuckles, her eyes already tightly closed. "So greasy. Did Byul-unnie taught you that?"

Byulyi is the last person she wants to think about while in bed with Hyejin, but her traitorous mind obligingly shows her a picture of her best friend smiling disgustingly and telling her with the tone of an experienced matchmaker, what exactly Yongsun should do to 'win the heart of our adorable maknae'.

"What’s wrong?" asks Hyejin. Her eyes are open now, and even in the semi-darkness Yongsun notices her red whites. Worry tugs at her chest. She needs more rest or she’s going to overwork herself. "Your face is funny."

"Well, thanks a lot," Yongsun snorts.

"I didn’t mean it like that."

"I just remembered something about Byulyi."

"Oh," Hyejin purses her lips. "Okay."

Yongsun thinks Hyejin's face has changed for a moment there. Or maybe it just seems that way because dawn is soon, and she slept just for a couple of hours. Not exactly healthy sleep schedule. Especially for an idol. Especially during her rightful resting period.

"Unnie," Hyejin says suddenly. Her eyes are closed again, but her voice is loud and clear, without a trace of sleepiness.

"Yes?"

"Can I say something very important?" Hyejin asks, and Yongsun's heart skips a beat.

If they finally have something to say to each other, they will definitely do it, right?

"Yes, of course," she croaks and swallows a sticky lump in her throat. "What is it?"

Hyejin is silent for a while, and Yongsun starts to think that she fell asleep. But a narrow hand suddenly finds hers under the covers and squeezes tightly. Hyejin's fingers are warm and soft like Hyejin herself. Yongsun can feel long nails digging into the skin of her palm rather painfully, but silently endures, squeezes her hand back and interlaces their fingers.

"It's very different with you than with the rest of the members," Hyejin says without opening her eyes. Yongsun can only look at her calm face and listen to her hoarse voice. “The three of you are my family, no question, but, unlike you, I know where I am with Wheein and Byulyi-unnie. With Wheein everything is familiar. Wheein is Wheein, my closest friend, a constant presence, she has always been by my side and I hope she will always be. With Byulyi-unnie, it's simple. She approached me first and decided to make friends with me. And because of this simplicity, she quickly became that caring and cheerful older sister from whom I can ask for advice. But it's not like that with you. You're not a constant. And it's not easy with you."

Yongsun doesn't know whether to be offended by this or not.

"In interviews I constantly say that you are a great leader and a great groupmate, and it sounds so empty. That doesn't explain even a half of who you are to me, unnie. But every time I want to formulate my thoughts about you, I get even more confused."

Hyejin pauses. Yongsun can feel her fingers trembling, intertwined with Yongsun's. She doesn't dare to interrupt Hyejin, who seems a little drunk from the humming silence of the bedroom and the timid dawn breaking through the edges of the skyscrapers that can be seen from the window. She talks a lot this night, and Yongsun is listening.

"You're special," Hyejin whispers, touching every corner of Yongsun's soul with her voice hoarse and filled with fatigue. She can hear tears stuck in the girl's throat. "And I am drawn to you by some incredible force. I want to be with you all the time, because I feel happier when you're around. But- but every time I get too close to you, you pull away. You hide from me, you stop calling me, you don't message me, you don't even look at me, and I don't understand what I'm doing wrong."

The last words come out with a convulsive sob, and Yongsun, disregarding all her mental barriers, pulls Hyejin closer, wraps her arms around her slender waist and presses against her, nuzzling her forehead.

"You are practically inseparable with Byulyi-unnie, and you have a very warm relationship with Wheein," Hyejin breathes into her neck, and, oh god, if this continues, Yongsun will confess to her right here, in this bed, at five o'clock in the morning, with a nightlight on. "And even though it’s wrong, I’m terribly jealous. Especially to Byulyi-unnie, who can just walk up to you and hug you from behind or put her head on your knees or invite you to eat after the event, and you won't be surprised why she suddenly decided to do that."

Yongsun remembers the day Hyejin suddenly suggested the two of them go eat samgyeopsal together at Yongsun's favorite restaurant. She was so surprised and nervous at the same time that she just laughed it off without giving a straight answer. Hyejin seemed a little disappointed by her weird reaction, but didn't insist further, and that was it.

Yongsun is a complete idiot.

"I'm in love with you," she says, and Hyejin freezes in her arms.

She did it after all. In bed, with the nightlight on, at five o'clock in the morning. _Very romantic, Yongsun, good job,_ she mentally scolds herself as Hyejin looks up at her with puzzled eyes full of unshed tears.

"I’m in love with you for three and a half years now," Yongsun says, and Hyejin is still hugging her back. Either she hasn't completely digested the meaning of Yongsun's words, or she simply didn't hear her. Yongsun doesn't know which option is being played out right now, but after the first phrase the second goes much easier. "And I spent almost all these three and a half years in fear that you would find out about it."

Hyejin is silent, but Yongsun feels she's listening intently. Now it's Yongsun's time to speak. Never in nearly a decade of knowing each other they have spoken so many important words in private, and it's weird and wonderful at the same time.

"I’m… really bad at this," Yongsun continues. "At love, that is. All my previous relationships ended as quickly as they began, leaving nothing behind but a bitter taste on my tongue for a couple of days. And I probably won't be lying if I say that you are my very first real love."

Hyejin inhales loudly, and Yongsun's hands on her waist twitch nervously. She just waits for the moment when Hyejin will pull back and leave her alone in the darkness of the room, but she ignores the fear that slowly creeps down her spine and continues to speak.

"Just the fact that I've started to have _feelings_ towards you was a real shock for me back then." Yongsun still remembers that sensation of losing control deep down in her stomach. She immediately ran for advice to Byulyi, because she was the only person who knew both her and Hyejin well enough and would not judge her (Wheein was excluded, she was too close with Hyejin, and burdening her with such a secret was the last thing Yongsun wanted). "Byulyi was the one who supported me. She assured me that there was nothing strange or unnatural about it, and in time I started to believe it. But that didn't mean you would be of the same opinion."

Yongsun watched Hyejin from a distance all these years, watched how she fell in love with the most unsuitable men, how other even more unsuitable men fell in love with her, how she broke people's hearts, and how they broke her heart. Yongsun experienced her every pain as her own, was happy when Hyejin was happy, and loved her loyally and quietly, so that no one would know, especially Hyejin herself.

"I was so afraid of your reaction that I kept my mouth shut for almost four years. I tried to distance myself from you, because I am a coward, and I am afraid of my feelings and I don’t know how to show them."

"Unnie…"

"I love you," Yongsun blurts out. It seems to her that this is her last chance to speak out. "I love you simply because you exist in this world. I love you for who you are, and that will never change. I don't expect any response from you, I just want you to know about my feelings. They have been hidden for too long, and right now I am terrified, and you can probably hear my heart beating wildly." She suddenly feels Hyejin moving closer and resting her head on her shoulder. "No matter what happens, no matter how many times you will reject me, no matter how many times you will hurt me, I will not be able to find the strength not to love you."

Yongsun falls silent, and the half-darkness of the room, diluted by dawn, envelops her in a heavy veil of silence. Hyejin doesn't move and doesn't seem to even breathe, and Yongsun is slowly dying of terror inside. _What have you done, Yong..._

"I don’t-" she babbles. "Hyejin, it doesn't change anything, if-"

"Doesn't change?" She suddenly lifts her tousled head and looms over Yongsun. Her brows are furrowed in confusion. "You just said that you're in love me, and it doesn't change anything?"

"If you want, everything can remain as before." Yongsun mentally berates herself for not being able to speak normally. As if she had not been the leader and the official voice of the group all these six years.

"Didn't you listen to me at all when I poured out my soul to you ten minutes ago?" Hyejin sighs.

"Only partially," Yongsun replies honestly. "I can't function properly when you're so close."

Hyejin suddenly laughs softly.

"You're not a coward, unnie," she says. "In fact, you are very brave. You had the guts to confess just now, right? You are brave."

Yongsun doesn't feel particularly brave right now, with shaking hands and feet, grabbing onto Hyejin like a lifeline that is about to slip out of her grasp.

"But you really should've told me earlier," she continues. Yongsun's heart skips another beat. "We would've saved a lot of time and nerves."

"Huh?"

"I can't believe you thought I would think that your feelings were wrong,” Hyejin mutters, and Yongsun bites the inside of her cheek and tells herself not to be reassured by her words yet. "It's kinda insulting, unnie."

"I don’t- I mean-"

"Take me out on a date to make it up for me."

Yongsun is silent. And then silent a little bit more. Hyejin is still breathing merely on her neck.

"Hyejin-ah."

"Hm?"

"Hyejin-ah."

"What?"

Yongsun has a strange feeling in her chest. It's like nothing exists outside this room, and there's no one in the world except the two of them, and it is wonderful, it is so, so goddamn wonderful that Yongsun wants to laugh and cry at the same time. And maybe kiss Hyejin for the rest of the eternity.

"I want to invite you on a date. Tomorrow."

"You mean, today. It's morning, unnie."

"Yes, tonight," Yongsun nods. "All establishments in the city are closed, so our date will have to be held here. My kitchen is quite small and doesn't hold up to the finest restaurants, but I will cook whatever you want, so don't refuse too quickly."

"Okay." It is clear from Hyejin's voice that she likes the idea of staying home even more than going out. "I accept your invitation. I want a chicken baeksuk. And fried rice with kimchi. Without sugar this time."

They start laughing at the memory of their rather poor attempt to make a healthy dinner on a reality TV and how furiously Hyejin defended a pan of fried rice from Yongsun's spoonful of sugar. (If Yongsun tries harder, she might remember how nearly impossible it was for her not to stare at Hyejin's bare shoulders during that shooting, and how she thought about it for a very long time afterwards, not quite understanding where she got the urge to run her fingers over her shamelessly beautiful collarbones.)

"People do that, actually." Yongsun starts their old argument again. "Sugar with fried kimchi rice."

"If you're planning to put sugar in my rice, I’m not coming on a date."

Hyejin finally lifts her head and looks at Yongsun with her coal eyes, and there are merry sparks dancing in the depths of her gaze. She is so incredibly beautiful right now that Yongsun literally can't breathe.

"Hyejin-ah."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to kiss you now," Yongsun declares, and Hyejin smiles, narrowing her eyes adorably.

"What, you don't want to wait until the end of the date?"

"No. Want now. May I?"

Hyejin just manages to nod, and Yongsun is already leaning towards her lips. This is hardly how she imagined their first kiss would be like, but right now she doesn't care at all about her long-standing romantic dreams, because Hyejin boldly kisses her back, deepens it and buries her fingers in Yongsun's hair. It's soft and wet and a little weird because it's the first time she's kissing a woman, but it's nice and pleasant, and only the most banal descriptions come to her mind, like fireworks and butterflies. Only there are no fireworks, and no butterflies (only in her stomach), they lie in the silence of Yongsun's room, and the only sound is the rustle of bed linen and their ragged breaths and sighs.

It's much better than fireworks.

"We need to get some sleep," Yongsun mutters, when Hyejin pulls back to catch a breath, and kisses her eyebrow. Her heart flutters from this. From the fact that now she can just kiss Hyejin on the eyebrow before bed. "Sleep."

"Unnie, are we dating now?"

"Yes," Yongsun replies confidently, and a thrilling chill of excitement runs down her spine.

"Okay," Hyejin nods and sighs in relief. "I'm glad. Earlier, I said that I don’t really understand how I feel about you-"

"It's okay," Yongsun says immediately. "If I understand my feelings, that does not mean that you are immediately obliged to do it as well."

"I want to start to understand with you," Hyejin says.

"I like the sound of that. Let’s do it."

"Cool. You are my girlfriend now, unnie."

Yongsun is stupid. And Yongsun is in love with Ahn Hyejin. And, perhaps, her love was not as one-sided as it seemed to her all these years. Because Hyejin smiles as she falls asleep in her arms and mutters Yongsun's name in her sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I re-read it too many times, now it seems kinda weird :c
> 
> Please leave a kudos, or share your thoughts, if you liked my story✨
> 
> I also have a Ko-Fi page, if you feel generous🥺: https://ko-fi.com/remm_remm  
> 


End file.
